Golden PaperCrane
by harukalover
Summary: A Haruka-Hotaru story!The day before a car race, Hotaru gave her papa a small gift as a lucky charm,to bless her to win.Haruka willingly accepted and kept it with her.When something unexpected happened in the racetrack,can that small gift really help ?
1. a small gift

summary:A Haruka-Hotaru story!The day before a car race, Hotaru gave her papa a small gift as a lucky charm,to bless her to win.Haruka willingly accepted and kept it with her.When something unexpected happened in the racetrack,can that small gift really help and save Haruka?....   
Golden Paper-Crane  
  
Note:Paper-crane is kind of Japanese tradition ---to fold paper into shape of cranes(a kind of bird)for blessing and wishing.This story mainly focus on father-daughter love of Haruka and Hotaru.It's my FIRST fanfic,thanks for review!!  
**all characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi-san.  
chapter 1: A Small Gift   
  
Friday afternoon, the Outer's HUGE mansion....  
  
The whole house seemed unusually empty and quiet, except one "statue" that was crouching on the sofa---  
  
"Hhmmm...." The "statue"--Tenoh Haruka, let out a long long heavy sigh,stretched and rolled off the comfy sofa,her spine cracking loudly.She fought hard to focus on the racing magazine at hand---which was really difficult,but failed miserably.She felt something DIFFERENT.  
  
Something is not right here!! The house was too quiet!....  
  
It nearly drove the blonde's brain mad."Where the Hell was everyone?!..." Haruka really wanted to scream to the whole house, but at that time, the worst thing happened:her stomach began grumbling.  
  
"oh damn!..."Haruka silently groaned,covering her frustrated face with the magazine.She knew it CLEARLY that she couldn't do anything to tame her tummy,and she even couldn't cook to survive herself!!  
  
Michiru had a rehearsal in the orchestra, Setsuna stayed in her lab,her lovely Hotaru-chan still didn't come back from her school...Why is SHE the one that stuck here having nothing to do?!  
  
"Just for today...."Haruka quietly reminded herself,"Tomorrow,I will have a car race,how can I win it with this 'homeless' state?..."Not without the love and cheering of her beloved family...  
  
"Bang!!..."The front door suddenly crashed open and a little hurrican came flowing in."Haruka-papa, I'm home!!..."came the lovely shriek of a 6-year-old girl.  
  
Haruka's ears quickly erected like a skilled police dog."Hime-chan!...."Haruka rose from her sofa in a hardly-human speed, opened her long arms prepare to give her daughter a strong bear hug,but---- she missed.  
  
The small wind rustled pass her."Sorry Haruka-papa!..I have something important to do right now.I will see you later here!!...Bye!----"  
With these words, Hotaru declaimed to her papa and quickly ran upstairs.Haruka froze there,her arms still stretching out.  
  
Scene darkened...A cartoon-like cold wind whistled and blowed pass the "petrified statue" of the racer...  
*****  
Later....  
"Papa!!..wake up!...I have something to show you!..."  
  
Haruka finally lazily open her eyes(she did fell asleep at last),sitting up and looked down.Her Hime-chan stood there,looking at her with a mysterious smile on her small round face.  
  
"Oh!Really?..Hime-chan."Haruka managed to put a most charming smile on her face, picked up her daughter and cradled her small frame in her arms."What's it?..."  
  
Excited stars sparkled in the toddler's big purple eyes. Hotaru sat herself comfortably on her papa's lap,"papa, you have to close your eyes first and hold out your hand!..."  
  
"Oww,you little devil....Hm,okay..."Haruka smiled at her daughter's trick, but obeyed anyway.  
  
She felt Hotaru put a small thing in her palm.She then opened her eyes slowly.A carefully folded paper crane was in her hand,its golden color seemed burning in her eyes.  
  
"Woww,it's beautiful...Hime-chan, you made it for me,right?.."  
  
"Yes,papa!!..."Hotaru nodded with a serious expression in her face,then she smiled satisfied."I just learned how to make it in school today.Papa,you have a race tomorrow,I wish Haruka-papa will win,so I quickly come home and make it to you...."she babbled happily.  
  
Haruka now understood why Hotaru ran away so quickly as soon as she entered the house.'She did it all by herself... just for me....'There's a aching feeling raising in Haruka's heart, and she suddenly felt her eyes stinged.But she still kept a warm and gentle face outside.  
  
"Okay.With this small gift,then Papa surely will win tomorrow!!...Arigatou ne,Hime-chan!!.."Haruka smiled and playfully ran a fatherly hand through her daughter's purple short hair.  
  
"Stop that!Papa,you will ruin my hair!..."Hotaru-chan laughed,her big kitten-like eyes shining with happiness.She hugged her papa tightly and willingly return the favor---use both hands to caress her papa's head as well, tousling her already unruly blond hair.   
  
Haruka didn't seem to care about this at all and laughed with her Hime-chan.She only felt happy,love and trust...with her daughter,with the people she loved,with her family...She unconsiously held the small girl tighter.  
  
"What happened? Is there anything happy you two didn't tell us?..."Michiru asked curiously,opening the door and stripping her shoes.Nearly the same time,Setsuna followed the aqua-hair senshi and entered the house.  
  
"It's a secrect!!---"Came the union answer from the father and daughter in the living-room. Michiru arched an eyebrow,turning to Pluto.Setsuna only shrugged.  
  
Haruka smirked and made eye contact with Hotaru.The little girl only giggled slightly.   
  
"Papa,that's our deal!OK?...."  
  
"Sure!..."  
  
*******end chap 1  
  
thanks for reading.please review and tell me how you feel,I will be most appreciated!!***puppy eyes****  
Sorry, My english may really sucks!! 


	2. at the racetrack

Chapter 2: At the Racetrack  
  
Haruka patiently sat in her beloved No.910 GT racecar, her gloved hands grasping the steering wheel, calmly waiting for the starting signal. She couldn't help but cast a glimpse to the stand. The excited crowds are all cheering and shouting, she couldn't see her family in those various faces, but she still could feel them. They surely were there watching her, cheering for her, their hearts were no doubly always bond to each other.   
  
Yes, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were not simply only her companions, but also her true friends¡­..and families. She shifted her eyes to the front of the windshield. The small golden paper crane was hanging there, its golden color seemed like a gold aura shining in her eyes, and it's ready to fly with her, chasing in the wind¡­¡­  
  
A gentle smile appeared slowly in Haruka's handsome face. Again, the lovely kitten-like purple eyes of a 6-year-old girl came to her thought. Before every race began, she would get her routine "gift" from her family members: Michiru's "lucky kiss", Setsuna's teasing and warning, and her Kawaii Hime-chan¡­..laughing, bear-huging, and this time, a small golden "lucky charm". Now she could surely believe that she would win this race now, with all these "motivation", why couldn't she? ¡­..She watched intensively the flickering red light, ready to compete with her wind¡­..   
  
Everything seemed normal as usual, Haruka had claimed her 1st position easily just at the beginning of the race, now she was busy blocking any passing attempts from her opponents behind her. "Yay!¡­.Haruka-papa will surely win today!" Hotaru was jumping up and down excitedly in her seat, declaimed to her two mamas. "Yes!¡­She certainly will!" Michiru smiled to her over-energetic daughter, couldn't help patting gently her purple head. Setsuna watched with interest at the scene, hiding a laugh behind her hand.   
  
Suddenly, a loud sickening crashing sound startled all of them. Meanwhile, the audiences all gasped and began screaming in shock. The three outers quickly turned their eyes back to the track, watched in horror at the sudden chaos.  
  
"OH GOD!¡­..A couple of cars in the leading group collided in each other!¡­." A man in the front seat of the stand shouted, his voice slightly trembling. Hotaru's eyes watered with fear, Michiru and Setsuna paled.   
  
" Shit!!¡­." Haruka quietly cursed under her breath, meanwhile trying her best to control her jerking car. Just few laps before the race was over, several cars behind her crashed into each other, and her car wasn't lucky enough to avoid the sudden impact that as they collided into her GT's rear. She knew that at that top speed she could hardly avoid a deadly accident, but her instinct told her that she must do the last thing she at least know to do¡­¡­to survive.   
  
Her car dangerously spun out and swerved toward the railwall. All the audiences watched in horror and shock as the red No.910 racecar rolled over the grass area and finally bumped into the railwall with a loud "BANG". Clouds of dirt and metal parts flied and sent into the air.  
  
Haruka held her breath and relax all her muscle to minimize the probability of injury. The jarring sickening noise of metal gritting with cement nearly deafened her ears. After a seemingly like eternity of rolling and whirling, her car finally stopped. One of her earpieces got loose and she faintly recognized the hysteric shouting of her worried crews from the pit:  
  
"¡­..Tenoh!! Are you OK?¡­.. Answer me! ¡­¡­Damn! Somebody get there instant!¡­¡­"  
  
Haruka managed to open her eyes, but only see constant black. She shook her slightly dizzy head, when her blurred vision came to focus, she tried to move her body and limbs. OK, it seemed they were not hurt, lucky me¡­.She slightly sighed, but next moment, suddenly something smelled burned reach her nostrils¡­..A familiar terrible smell¡­..and the worse, black smoke began to merge into the cockpit.  
  
"Damn! I must leave here, at once!!¡­." Haruka quickly realized what was going on, the engine caught fire, then the fuel tank, and the consequience¡­..there would be one million of pieces of her left if she didn't escape quickly enough. She hurried to kick rudely at the twisted car door and dragged herself out. At that moment, she didn't forget to do the last important thing, grabbing the hanging precious small golden object out and squeezed it tight in her hand¡­¡­  
  
"Haruka¡­..That can't be¡­.." Michiru watched the terrifying scene with unbelievable eyes, she suddenly turned to the still pale Setsuna: "Setsuna, you stay here with Hotaru!¡­I need to find Haruka!¡­."She quickly ran into the now chaotic racetrack, her tears sliding down uncontrollably.   
  
"NO! Haruka-papa!!¡­.." Little Hotaru whimpered and shrieked at the horrible scene her Papa had been through. In her little innocent heart, she was scaring the worst thing would happen to her papa, and helplessly prayed that she would be OK, going back to hug her just like many times before, with the charming sly smile in her face. 'Please be OK, Papa¡­..Don't leave me¡­..' She silently sobbed, hugging tightly at her Setsuna mama's leg. Setsuna said nothing, just knelt down and gently took the frightened girl in her arms, soothing her. Looking worriedly at the racetrack, she unconsciously held the slightly trembling small frame tight in her arms¡­¡­  
  
Just then, a heart-throbbing explosion sound echoed around the track and twitched everyone's hearts painfully. Terrified people were all shouting and running, trying to escape. All paramedics and racetrack crews were rushing to the explosion scene, sirens of ambulances and fire engines screaming, the whole track was in a total mess.  
  
Haruka eventually pulled herself out of the wreck of her car, but just running for a few meters, the explosion erupted behind her. Her racecar was blasted into a huge pile of metal debris. The pieces was flying everywhere, huge clouds of smoke and flames poured from her car and all over the track. The tremendous impact and flow of the explosion had lifted her over, tossing her body to the grass meters away. The audiences watched with aching anxiety that the paramedics quickly ran over to the motionless form of the famous blond racer¡­..  
  
Haruka felt she had been sent flying in the air and flipped for numerous times. She only felt the heavy dizzy and the unbearable pain. Her head throbbed that it seemed that it would explode the next moment, and she couldn't move. "¡­..No¡­.I can't leave¡­.I love them, I must LIVE!¡­.."Haruka screamed silently to herself. In her blurred vision, she caught a flash of something aqua¡­..her beloved Michiru¡­..she's running toward her¡­.and faintly registered her frantic crying over the roaring of blood in her ears. Several familiar faces flashed through her mind: her family, Michiru¡­.and her little Hime-chan¡­¡­  
  
Using all her final strength, Haruka weakly lifted her head, loosing her tightly squeezed fist and looked into it. She saw the small gift she desired¡­.the golden paper crane¡­it's still intact in her palm¡­.  
  
'Great¡­..it's still safe¡­..' Haruka felt a sudden release and slightly let out a sigh. Too exhausted, she finally gave up and slowly closed her eyes, welcoming the awaiting blackness overwhelm her¡­..  
  
'Michi¡­.Hime-chan¡­..I'm sorry¡­¡­' 


	3. Always by your side

**all characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi-san. Notes: Sorry for the delay!! I am so lazy and busy at the same time, so...forgive me.  
  
Chapter 3: Episode: Always by your side  
  
The soft sunlight and gentle breeze caressing her face------was the first feeling came to Haruka's mind when she finally returned to the world of consciousness.  
  
At the moment she opened her heavy eyelids, she found herself looking up to the familiar navy blue ceiling of her bedroom.  
  
'What?.Am I lying in my own room.'Slightly confused, Haruka tried hard to focus her blurred vision, meanwhile, unconsciously pushed herself up a little, which was proved to be a big mistake the next second----Every muscle in her body screaming and they hurt just like hell. The memory of the accident came back to Haruka's mind.  
  
She huffed and lay back on the bed, despite of the seemed endless pain and tiredness, she suddenly aware of the soft feeling in her left hand------- the warm gentle touch from a hand.  
  
'Maybe it's Michi...Has she been watching over me here?.' Haruka silently told herself, didn't care to open her eyes, ' I must be such a jerk to scare her like that so often...wait a second.' An odd feeling slowly coming to her, 'Why can Michi's hand be so small?..'  
  
Nearly knowing what exactly every part of her lover's body looked like, Haruka quickly opened her eyes. She stifled a groan as she managed to sit up in the covers, and when her eyes fell onto the person who's holding her right hand, she slightly gasped.  
  
"Hime-chan!."  
  
The small purple-haired girl was dozing peacefully in the bedside, her tiny hand clutching her papa's big one so tightly that seemed never want to let go. Haruka felt her eyes stinged and her heart just like being stabbed. Her words choked in her throat, but she swallowed hard and at last hoarsely called her daughter's name:  
  
"Hime-chan.."  
  
No response. Stared lovingly at Hotaru's serene sleeping face, Haruka hushed and couldn't help a smile. She didn't really want to disturb her dreaming daughter, but still gently squeezed the small hand.  
  
The door suddenly gently opened, Michiru, who was holding a blanket in her hands, appeared in the doorframe. Her eyes met Haruka's teal ones, her hand quickly came to her mouth."Haruka!!."  
  
"Michi."Haruka couldn't finish her sentence, the next second, she found herself being squeezed by her anxious lover, meanwhile, muffled sobs came from her ear side.  
  
"Thank God.Haruka, you are awake." The violinist hugged her lover tightly around her neck, her body trembling unconsciously, " I have thought that you never want to wake up."  
  
Haruka felt a slight ache in her body but she bit the pain down. She forced a smile to Michiru and tried to talk as humorous as possible.  
  
"Well.Michi, if you just let me breathe a little, I am sure I can stay awake for more long time."  
  
Feeling the possible pain her lover was in, Michiru blushed a little and let go of Haruka. "Um.Gomen, love.I just. a little overreacted."Her face softened a little, but Haruka still can read the worry and concern from her eyes easily.  
  
"No, Michi.I should be the one to say sorry, I know I have caused enough trouble to you now." Haruka looked at her lover and gently shook her head, guilt slowly filled in her heart.  
  
Michiru let out a shaky sigh and helped Haruka to lie back on the bed, then moved to place the blanket carefully on Hotaru's sleeping form. Haruka kept staring at the small girl. That was when she suddenly remembered something. Slightly panicked, she quickly looked into her left palm, then let out a release sigh when she found the small golden thing there safe and sound.  
  
" Michi.how long have I been sleeping now? ."Seeing Michiru's cried-swollen eyes, Haruka carefully asked.  
  
"You have been out for 3 days now, Ruka.You surely know how to scare us to death you know, so this time, where's your lucky wind?.Maybe the car racing genius Tenoh Haruka isn't that great at all----"Michiru sarcastically said, but the unshed tears in her blue eyes betrayed her words.  
  
"Oy, Michi, it's not the time for joking you know.I just----Ouch!." Haruka couldn't help but tried to move her hurting body again, only found that would make it worse.  
  
Michiru quickly held down her lover. "Be careful. You shouldn't move around like that, you're still hurt, and you need a perfect rest on bed."Her voice full of concern and love, meanwhile holding Haruka's free hand again.  
  
Haruka sighed exhaustedly and closed her eyes. "OK, maybe I have to lie down a little. What happened to me anyway?"  
  
" You just has been lucky that you didn't get hurt badly in such a terrible accident, so the doctor said you can stay at home to rest."  
  
"Really?." Seemed shocked and interested, Haruka's eyes nearly dropped out from their sockets.  
  
"Yeah."Michiru sighed deeply, " Even the doctor himself said that's really a miracle. All you get in that explosion are some scratches in your body and strained muscles in arms and shoulder."Haruka unconsciously winced at Michiru's list of her wounds, ".and a slight concussion, that's why you passed out for some days. We have been afraid that you could have some internal injuries, but since you are Ok now."  
  
"Come on.I am always a tough one, you know that very well, Michi."Haruka mumbled.  
  
" You baka!!.Don't you dare do this again! Me, Setsuna, and Hotaru-chan.we are so scared. you don't really want to know how we feel when we saw your car blew up." Michiru was on the verge of crying now, her body trembling. Still, the horrible scene of the explosion hanged around her brain like a nightmare all these three days, only be released from this moment, knowing that her love was alright.  
  
"Haruka.promise me you never do that again. I can't stand the thought that you nearly leave me."Michiru squeezed her hand so tightly that Haruka felt hurt, she nodded solemnly.  
  
"I won't. Michi, I promise."  
  
Haruka fell silent for a long time, deep in her own thought. Finally, she hoarsely asked: "Hime-chan.. Has she been here beside me since the accident?." Her eyes locked onto the peaceful face of the small girl, mixed with numerous emotions.  
  
Michiru nodded slowly, turning her eyes lovingly to her daughter. "Yes. She has cried so much that Setsuna and I couldn't stop her. Since the accident, she didn't want to leave your side until you wake up.It really shocked her. "  
  
Haruka said nothing. Better to say, she didn't know what she could say at the time. Her Hime-chan, so worried about her and kept waiting for her.That made her heart ached. Haruka stretched out her hand, tenderly ruffled the velvet-like purple hair.  
  
She felt the small frame squirmed a little. Then the kitten-like big eyes slowly opened, one of Hotaru's tiny fist came to rub her sleeping eyes.  
  
"Good morning, my princess."  
  
Suddenly recognize the familiar deep voice, Hotaru's eyes bulged out. She quickly turned her head to the bed---Her Haruka-papa was looking back at her, the charming smile on her lips.  
  
"Papa! You are awake!!----"The small purple-haired head quickly pressed to Haruka's shoulder, uncontrolled sobbing could be heard the next second.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hime-chan, for causing you waiting for such a long time.I am so sorry that I frightened you."Haruka tried back to hold back her tears, apologized to her daughter, her hand gently caressing her hair.  
  
"Haruka-papa.I am so scared.that you will not want to wake up anymore, leave me behind forever."Hotaru's hands were clutching painfully tight onto Haruka's shirt, seemed fearing that she would suddenly disappear the next moment. Again, Haruka felt the slight pain in her body, but she still kept a tender and smiling face outside.  
  
"I won't leave you, hime-chan.because I have a special LUCKY CHARM for me."  
  
Chuckled at her daughter's confused eyes, Haruka slowing stretched out and opened her left fist.---The handmade golden paper-crane, the gift from Hotaru, was lying there. It crimpled a little, since being squeezed for a long time, but its glinting golden color, still shining along with the morning sunlight.  
  
"Hotaru-chan's small gift, has been really protecting me..So, papa will surely be alright, don't worry, OK?"  
  
That was also the thing she risked her own life, to take it from the flaming heat with her just before the explosion.the 'protecting charm' that clutched tightly in her palm before she passed out.  
  
"Really?."Rubbing her swollen eyes, Hotaru forced a smile, innocently staring into her father's eyes.  
  
"Of course it's true!." Haruka nodded seriously, then smiled with a joyous tone, "Hondo ni Arigato ne, Hime-chan! Papa will surely keep this paper crane carefully, and.I will be always at your side forever!" With this, Haruka gently pinched her daughter's round face jokingly. The small Saturn senshi laughed happily and hugged again around her papa's neck. "Papa! I love you!!." "I love you, too!."  
  
Michiru watched this affection scene of father and daughter with amused smile. The laughter also attracted another member of Outer soldiers into Haruka's room.  
  
"It seems everything is going quite well here." Setsuna's slightly sarcastic voice cut in, " You really do know how to upset us right, Haruka- san!." Her face shined with child-like grin.  
  
" Oh I'am really really sorry! (sigh).Dear god, please forgive me for my sin.for scare the mighty Pluto princess to death." Haruka suddenly made a straight face, put her palms together, her eyes closed and eyebrows frowning deeply.  
  
"Baka!!." Setsuna scolded, slightly ruffled her friend's blond head, but the next moment, she couldn't help but laugh , "but still, welcome back to family, Haruka!" She said.  
  
Holding the golden thing at hand, Haruka watched around each of her FAMILY-- -her lover, her daughter, her best friend.  
  
"Yeah.my family."Shedding a tear, Haruka smiled sincerely and held her Hime- chan tightly to her, silently said.  
  
----The End---- Thanks for reading! please R&R...^_^ 


End file.
